All Alone Till Love Finds You
by Lovely Shipper 3
Summary: Nico feels forgotten and abandoned after the last Great War for the Olympians, and he becomes morbidly depressed. He almost gives up, but is found by a certain someone just in the nick of time. Can this person save Nico from himself and light the fire that had burned out before it's too late? (A little dark in the beginning, but I promise it gets much better as the story goes on.)


**AN:** Hello :) This is my first time writing in the PJO fandom, so feel free to criticize or comment, but please no flames. All flames will be used to fuel Hephaestus's forges. Also, I apologize if any characters may seem OC, but I think I did alright. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan! **(Lucky guy -_-. Owner of such amazing characters... Oh well, that's what fanfics are for ^^)

* * *

**All Alone**

Nico sat there, blank, dead expression on his face; his head in hands and elbows on knees. There was not an ounce of happiness or spark within those obsidian eyes. Only hatred, anger, resentment, and betrayal showed as he felt them, twisting his boyishly handsome face into an ugly, distorted mask to hide the true sadness inside. There was no reason nor need, for any other emotion. After all, after he had lent his assistance in the battle for the last Olympian, he had quickly just become the back thought of everyone else. He had blended into the shadows of which he reigned, and was soon forgotten by all. Not even a "thank you" or "good job" for nearly exhausting himself to the point of almost blacking out for his aid in the war, nor had the gods really showed him any gratitude. "That is why I hate them as well as humans. It's best that outcasts stay outcasts and just let those ungrateful dushes deal with their own problems," Hades had said to his dispirited son. It was an attempt to actually act a little fatherly while retaining his gruff image and dignity. Nico simply nodded, offering no words in reply. Though the god of death would never admit it, he was actually quite concerned about his only son. But he had no skill, knowledge, or tact to console his son any further, so he just walked away and meted into the shadows.

Nico now sat on an empty bench in the middle of a snowy park. He shivered as the wind picked up. He had no where to go on the surface. No friends left to call, family to see, no one to care about him. The son of death was tired of the screams of tortured souls, and decided for a change of scenery. Alone. All alone.

The wind was whipping up snow even faster now, and Nico tried to snuggle deeper into his worn aviator's jacket. It didn't help. He was starting to become numb, like a statue. But that's ok; he was already so numb inside that it didn't really make any difference to him that his outsides were freezing over as well. Just when he thought he could start to feel his own soul start the descent into the realm of his father from the snow and wind chill, a faint sound caught his attention. "-o!" it sounded like. Too frozen to move and too unmotivated to care, Nico did nothing. Then the sound came again, slightly louder. This repeated several times before his almost frozen brain could register the word. "Nico," something said, shouting to be heard over the blizzard's howling wind.

Curiosity finally killed the cat, and frozen muscled creaked and complained as Nico forced his head to turn to the right. He saw a figure. Running. Right to the nearly hypothermic boy. The other, a boy with messy black hair and bundled like a snowman, was easily recognizable due to those eyes. They were a piercing color that were greener than the Caspian sea. "P-per-cy?" Nico mumbled, squinting to check to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him and he was now starting to hallucinate. But he wasn't. The boy, Percy, finally reached him, panting heavily. He hurriedly undid his top ski jacket and quickly wrapped it around Nico. "Oh Gods, Nico. What the heck? Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! Please be ok! Stay with me now, you hear? I will NOT let you freeze yourself to death, or so help me I will drag your sorry soul right back up here and chain you to a prow!" ranted the son of the sea. He grabbed the shocked death boy by the shoulders and wrapped his arms around the frozen said boy in a fierce, protective embrace. Finally managing to find his cracked voice, Nico stutters, "W-what are you d-doing here? I t-though I was completely forgotten. Used then t-thrown away like a b-broken toy that no longer can serve its purpose. I was abandoned. Why are you here?"

Percy stops rubbing Nico's arms and face with his own hands, and stares at the pale boy with those intense emerald eyes as vast and deep as the seas. "Are you a flipping moron, Nico? I don't care if everyone else had forgotten you, but you should know me better than that. I would never forget about you, Nico. Yeah, you may be dreay sometimes-" "Thanks," mutters Nico under his breath, too quite for Percy to catch, "-and too depressing to be around-" "Not helping." "-but that's one of the things I like about you. You're quiet. Not open with many. Grace few with your true smiles, and you make me feel special because I'm one of the lucky few who have ever earned back your trust and get to know the real you. The you that doesn't hide behind a stoic mask. But the bottom line is that, Nico, for all of our flaws in life and everything, I love you. I love you more than anything else in the whole word. I would do anything for you: jump off a cliff, take a sword to my Achilles Heel, protect you, rescue you; heck, I'd even go through Tarterus and back for you. And that's all because I LOVE you, Nico Di Angelo. I love you so much it hurts. But please, don't throw your life away until you've at least lived it to its fullest."

Shocked beyond words and touched beyond the point of being able to describe the emotions swelling inside of him, Percy's speech had done plenty to warm him up on the inside. All fuzzy and warm; like being draped in the fuzziest blanket in the world. The son of Hades leapt into the sea's spread, inviting embrace, and without thinking, grabbed Percy's face and planted the most passionate kiss in the world upon the lips that had made him feel loved again. When Nico pulled back, he answered, "I love you too, Perseus Jackson,," and learned in for yet another kiss. Less desperate this time, and more loving and savoring. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, aid in the last great war, was now no longer alone and unloved, but is now together with the one he had always loved most.

* * *

**AN:** So, what did you guys think? Please let me know!


End file.
